The present invention relates to a grip for a motor vehicle consisting of two half shells which can be connected with one another and have a supporting carrier situated on the inside, and the holding grip can be connected particularly with a transmission tunnel of the motor vehicle or with a vehicle structure.
FR 15 62 374 discloses a grip in which a reinforcing core is embedded. Furthermore, a grip consisting of two shell bodies is described in DE 76 23 712 U, in which the shell bodies can be assembled and are connected with one another by projections and indentations arranged on the joining surface and mutually engaging in the manner of snap fasteners. In addition, DE 87 06 310 U1 discloses a roof holding grip consisting of two shells which can be assembled, in which case one shell comprises a hook on a connecting edge, which hook can be fitted into a slot at the opposite connecting edge of the other shell.
An object of the present invention is to provide a holding grip for a motor vehicle which can easily be produced and assembled, has a stable construction and has fastening possibilities on a vehicle component, for example, on a transmission tunnel of the vehicle body.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing that a supporting carrier is arranged between the two semicircular grip shells made of plastic, which supporting carrier has an I-shaped profile in its cross-section and, at one free end, has a connection element with fastening bores which projects from the grip shells and, at its other end facing away from this connection element, has a sleeve-type other connection element which is arranged inside the grip shell and has a threaded bore for a screwing device for a fastening to the vehicle structure.
Among the principal advantages achieved by way of the holding grip formed of two plastic shells are that an inserted metallic core or a core consisting of a plastic material forms a supporting carrier which provides the grip with an optimal stability, prevents a bending due to a load and can be fastened in a simple manner.
According to the present invention, this is essentially achieved in that a, for example, metallic supporting carrier is arranged between the two semicircular grip shells made of plastic. In its cross-section, this supporting carrier consists of an I-section and is provided with a connection element of an angular cross-section which projects out of the grip shells and has fastening bores. On its other free end, a sleeve-type other connection element is provided which is molded on, is arranged inside the grip shells and is provided with a threaded bore for a screwing device for a fastening to the vehicle.
Preferably, the supporting carrier consisting of an I-section points with its flanges to the connecting edges of the grip shells, and a web of the I-section extends in a common plane with the connecting edges, and the interior surfaces of the grip shells are supported on the front edges of the flanges. On one hand, this arrangement simplifies the assembly of the two grip shells and, on the other hand, the continuous supporting carrier with end-side fastening possibilities permits a stable linkage to the vehicle structure; in this particular case, to a transmission tunnel of the vehicle.
Furthermore, for a simple connection of the supporting carrier with a grip shell, it is provided according to the invention that at least one welding dome or a catch is arranged on an interior surface of a grip shell, on which the supporting carrier is fastened by hot-riveting. As a result, the supporting carrier can easily be firmly connected with one grip shell, so that no relative displacement can take place between the supporting carrier and the grip shells. For the precise mutual fixing of the grip shells, one grip shell according to the present invention has at least one centering bush on the interior surface of one grip shell with a centering pin of the other grip shell being fitted into the centering bush for aligning the two grip shells with respect to one another.
According to the invention, the connection of the holding grip takes place such that the sleeve-type connection element of the supporting carrier is arranged to fill out the space between the two grip shells, and an insertion piece with a threaded bore is held between webs of the connection element. Furthermore, the projecting connection element of the supporting carrier has at least one continuous bore for a fastening screw which extends transversely to the grip in the installed position, and the connection element as well as screws are covered by way of a cap adjoining the grip shell. As a result of this construction of the two free ends of the supporting carrier with connection elements, fastenings can be implemented which are easy to produce and maximal forces acting upon the grip can be absorbed without the possibility that the grip may detach from the vehicle structure when it is subjected to a load.